fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Ultimate Rumble Arena
Digimon Ultimate Rumble Arena デジモンアルティメットランブルアリーナ, Dejimon Arutimetto Ranburu Arīna) is a fighting game for the Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and PC. It features most of the characters from its prequels, Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon Rumble Arena 2 and Digimon All-Star Rumble, with some new fighters, including Wormmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon and Lobomon. Most of the Digimon can now have four Digivolution stages: Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Characters All the playable characters (except Neemon) return from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, but this time with new characters. Playable Characters and Digivolution Forms *Agumon → Greymon → MetalGreymon → WarGreymon* *Gabumon → Garurumon → WereGarurumon → MetalGarurumon* *Biyomon → Birdramon → Garudamon → Phoenixmon* *Tentomon → Kabuterimon → MegaKabuterimon → HerculesKabuterimon* *Palmon → Togemon → Lillymon → Rosemon* *Gomamon → Ikkakumon → Zudomon **→ Vikemon* **→ Plesiomon* *Patamon **→ Angemon → MagnaAngemon ***→ Seraphimon* ***→ Goldramon* **→ Pegasusmon → Mambomon → Baronmon *Salamon **→ Gatomon → Angewomon ***→ Ophanimon* ***→ MagnaDramon* **→ Nefertimon → Butterflymon → Tylomon *Veemon **→ Ex-Veemon → Paildramon → Imperialdramon Dragon Mode* **→ Veedramon → AeroVeedramon → UlforceVeedramon **→ Flamedramon → Raidramon → Sagittarimon* *Wormmon **→ Stingmon ***→ Dinobeemon ***→ JewelBeemon ****→ GranKuwagamon* **→ Bucchiemon → Shadramon → Quetzalmon *Hawkmon **→ Halsemon → Shurimon → Rinkmon **→ Aquilamon → Sylphimon → Valkyrimon *Armadillomon **→ Digmon → Submarimon → Pteramon **→ Ankylomon → Shakkoumon → Extra Vikemon** *Guilmon → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon → Gallantmon* *Terriermon → Gargomon → Rapidmon → MegaGargomon *Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon → Sakuyamon *Flamemon → Agunimon → BurningGreymon → Aldamon* *Strabimon → Lobomon → KendoGarurumon → Beowulfmon* *KoRaimon# → Beetlemon → MetalKabuterimon → RhinoKabuterimon* *Pengimon# → Kumamon → Korikakumon → Daipenmon* *Flitmon# → Kazemon → Zephrymon → JetSylphymon* *Dorumon → Dorugamon* → DoruGreymon* → Dorugoramon* *Ryudamon → Ginryumon → Hisyarumon → Owryumon *Agumon (2006) → GeoGreymon → RizeGreymon → ShineGreymon* *Shoutmon → Shoutmon X2 → OmniShoutmon **→ Shoutmon DX **→ Shoutmon X7* *Greymon (2010) → MetalGreymon (2010) → ZekeGreymon *MailBirdramon* *Gumdramon → Axedramon# → Arresterdramon → Arresterdramon Superior Mode* (*''These are the forms that are available at the start for the Digimon. More forms can be unlocked as either their alternate or slide forms.) (**''Armadillomon version of Vikemon, with the Crest of Destiny (bronze) when Armadillomon warp digivolve.) (#''These are the forms that make their debut in this game.) Unlockable Characters and Digivolution Forms *VictoryGreymon (Agumon's unlockable Mega form) *ZeedGarurumon (Gabumon's unlockable Mega form) *TyrantKabuterimon (Tentomon's unlockable Mega form) *Omnimon (Agumon and Gabumon's unlockable Mega form) *Ceresmon (Biyomon and Palmon's unlockable Mega form) *Aegisdramon (Tentomon and Gomamon's unlockable Mega form) *Magnamon (Veemon (Armor)'s unlockable Mega form) * (Hawkmon (Armor)'s unlockable Mega form) * (Armadillomon (Armor)'s unlockable Mega form) *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Veemon (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode) and Wormmon (GrandKuwagamon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Valkyrimon Celestial Mode# (Hawkmon (Valkyrimon)'s and Gatomon (Ophanimon/Magnadramon)s unlockable Mega form) *Vikemon Celestial Mode# (Armadillomon (Vikemon)'s and Patamon (Seraphimon/Goldramon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (Veemon (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode) and Wormmon (GranKuwagamon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Elecmon → Leomon → GrapLeomon → SaberLeomon *Monodramon → Strikedramon → Cyberdramon → Justimon *Kokuwamon → Guardromon → Andromon → HiAndromon *Lopmon → Turuiemon → Antylamon **→ Cherubimon **→ Athenamon# *Impmon → IceDevimon → SkullSatamon **→ Beelzemon* **→ Beelzemon Blast Mode** *Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Guilmon's unlockable Mega form) *Geopardmon# → Loewemon → JagarLoewemon **→ Rhihimon* **→ AncientSphinxmon** *Flamemon's unlockable Digivolution forms **EmperorGreymon **AncientGreymon *Strabimon's unlockable Digivolution form **MagnaGarurumon **AncientGarurumon *Susanoomon (Flamemon and Strabimon's unlockable Mega form) *AncientBeetlemon (KoRaimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientMegatheriummon (Pengimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientKazemon (Flitmon's unlockable Digivolution form) *Reptiledramon → Grademon → Alphamon (Dorumon's unlockable Digivolution line) *ShineGreymon Burst Mode (Agumon (2006)'s unlockable Mega form) *Gaomon → Gaogamon → MachGaogamon **→ MirageGaogamon* **→ MirageGaogamon Burst Mode** *Lalamon → Sunflowmon → Lilamon **→ Extra Rosemon* **→ Rosemon Burst Mode** *Falcomon → Peckmon → Crowmon **→ Ravemon* **→ Ravemon Burst Mode** *Extra Biyomon → Extra Aquilamon → Extra Garudramon → Ornismon *Kamemon → Gawappamon → Shawjamon → JumboGamemon *Kudamon → Reppamon → Tyilinmon → Sleipmon *Black PawnChessmon → Black KnightChessmon → RookChessmon → QueenChessmon *White PawnChessmon → White KnightChessmon → BishopChessmon → KingChessmon *Liollmon → Liamon → LoaderLiomon **→ BanchoLeomon* **→ BanchoLeomon Burst Mode** *Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode (Shoutmon's Unlockable Digivolution) *Volumon# → Ballistamon → ChargeBallistamon# → AtlurBallistamon *Rudomon# → Dorulumon → MantiDorulumon# → JagerDorulumon *Cutemon → Haremon# → MetalHaremon# → DeltaHaremon# *Chikmon# → Sparrowmon → RaptorSparrowmon *Minervamon → Mervamon *JetMervamon (Mervamon and Sparrowmon/RaptorSparrowmon's unlockable digivolution) *Damemon → Jutsumon# → Tuwarmon → MasterTuwarmon# *Psychemon → Sangloupmon → Astamon → GrandDracumon/Quartzmon *Opposumon → Cho Hakkaimon *Dracmon → Yaksamon *Locomon → GrandLocomon *Extra Submarimon *Xros Up Plesiomon (Submarimon and Plesiomon's unlockable digivolution) *ShimaUnimon *Witchmon *Allomon * (Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Damemon, Gumdramon, Astamon, Oppossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, ShimaUnimon, Witchmon, Allomon, (with DLC) Luminamon and Clockmon's unlockable Mega form) *Sanzomon *Gokuwmon *Sagomon *Floramon → Kiwimon → Blossomon **→ Gryphonmon **→ Lotosmon *Phascomon → Porcupamon → Astamon **Belphemon Sleep Mode* **Belphemon Rage Mode** *Gesomon → MarineDevimon → Leviamon *Keramon → Chrysilasmon → Infermon → Diaboromon *Sukamon → Etemon → MetalEtemon → KingEtemon *Kunemon → Kuwagamon → Okawamon **→ Extra GranKuwagamon* **→ GrandisKuwagamon** *Mushroomon → Woodmon → Cherrymon → Puppetmon *Candlemon → Wizardmon → SkullPhantomon → Piedmon *DemiMeramon → Meramon → SkullMeramon → Boltmon *Dracmon → Beowolfmon → Matadormon → GranDracmon *Extra Patamon → Extra Angemon → Extra MagnaAngemon **→ Extra Seraphimon **→ Dominimon* *Mekanorimon → Megadramon → Machinedramon → Chaosdramon *Gizamon → Cyclonemon → Kimeramon **→ Millenniumon* **→ Moon=Millenniumon** **→ ZeedMillenniumon** *Kotemon → Musyamon → Asuramon → Zanbamon *SnowAgumon → Seadramon → Megaseadramon **MetalSeadramon* **GigaSeadramon** *Commandramon → Tankmon → Tankdramon → Darkdramon *Gotsumon → Icemon → Meteormon → AncientMeteormon *BlackAgumon → BlackGreymon **→ Viral MetalGreymon **→ SkullGreymon ***→ BlackWarGreymon *BlackAgumon (2006) → DarkTyrannomon → MetalTyrannomon → RustTyrannomon# *BlackGabumon → BlackGarurumon → BlackWereGarurumon → BlackMetalGarurumon# *CreepyBiyomon# → FeralBirdramon → KillerGarudamon → MortalPhoneixmon# *CreepyTentomon# → SlimedKabuterimon# → KillerKabuterimon# → HadesKabuterimon# *VenusPalmon# → BarbTogemon → CarnivalLillymon → KillerRosemon# *VikingGomamon# → ArmorIkkakumon → WarriorZudomon# → PosediusPlesiomon#/ViolentVikemon# *Tsukaimon → Devimon → NeoDevimon → Daemon *ShadowSeraphimon (As a separate character from Patamon) *BlackSalamon# → BlackGatomon → LadyDevimon → Laylamon *Ophanimon Falldown Mode (As a separate character from Salamon) *BlackVeemon# → BlackExVeemon# → BlackPaildramon# → BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode# *BlackGuilmon → BlackGrowlmon → BlackWarGrowlmon → ChaosGallantmon/Megidramon *Corrupted Lopmon → Wendigomon → Viral Antylamon **→ Evil Cherubimon **→ Extra Minervamon **→ Extra Mervamon *Kumbhiramon *Vajramon *Mihiramon *Majiramon *Sandiramon *Indramon *Pajiramon *Makuramon *Muchomon → Akatomon# → Sinduramon → Varodurumon *Caturamon *Vikaralamon *Triceramon → Azulongmon *Hippogriffomon → Zhuqiaomon *Extra LoaderLiomon → Baihumon *Orochimon → Ebonwumon *Kotemon → Gladimon → Knightmon → Crusadermon *FlaWizarmon → Mistymon → Dynasmon *Gazimon → Devidramon → Mephistomon → Gulfmon *DexDorugoramon (As a separate character from Dorumon) *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (As a separate character from Agumon (2006)) *Reflectmon# → Mercurymon → Sakkakumon **→ Lord Testamon*# **→ AncientWisetmon** *Talpidmon# → Grumblemon → Gigasmon **→ Pile Terramon*# **→ AncientVolcanomon** *Lamnimon# → Ranamon → Calmaramon **Atlantemon*# **AncientMermaidmon** *Tromon# → Arbormon → Petaldramon **→ Timberdramon*# **→ AncientTroiamon** *Nachtmon# → Duskmon → Velgemon **→ Zhernebomon*# *DemiDevimon → Bakemon → Myotismon **→ VemonMyotismon* **→ MaloMyotismon** *Lucemon → Lucemon Chaos Mode (*''These are the forms that are available at the start for the unlockable Digimon.) (**''These are the forms that can be unlocked for the unlockable Digimon.) (#''These are the forms that make their debut in this game.) (Some characters can be unlocked by completing story mode, classic mode, or by entering passwords.) DLC Character *Meikmon → Meicoomon → Meicrackmon → Rasielmon* *Meikmon Killer Mode → Meicoomon Rage Mode → Meicrackmon Vicious Mode → Raguelmon* *Ordinemon (Meicoomon Rage Mode (Raguelmon)'s and BlackGatomon (Ophanimon Fallow Mode)s unlockable Mega form) *Luminamon *Clockmon (2012) *Gatchmon → DoGatchmon → Globemon → Gaiamon* *Hackmon → Raidramon → Revivemon → Hadesmon* *Dokamon → Dosukomon → Oujamon → Poseidomon* *Musimon → Mediamon → Entermon → Uranusmon* *Offmon → Logomon → Shutmon → Rebootmon* *Onmon → Logimon → Bootmon → Extra Rebootmon* *Drawmon → Mienumon → Warudamon → Deusmon* *Cardmon → Sakushimon → Cometmon → Extra Deusmon* *Mailmon → Sociamon → Charismon → Extra Gaiamon* *Dressmon → Coordemon → Beautymon → Extra Poseidomon* *Gengomon → Roamon → Fakemon → Extra Uranusmon* *Spamon → Meidcmon → Biomon → Extra Hadesmon* Bosses These characters appear only in Story Mode as Bosses. Dark Path *Lucemon Shadowlord Mode & Larva *Ogudomon *Reapermon *Shademon (DLC) *Leviathan (DLC) Light Path *King/Queen Drasil *UlforceVeedramon Future Mode Final Story *Shadow Seraphimon *Ophanimon Falldown Mode Other Characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. *'Calumon' returns from the previous Digimon Rumble Arena games, now as one of the three main characters in the mini-games. *'Bokomon' is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Neemon. *'Neemon', formerly a playable character from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Bokomon. *'Phantomon' is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he'll instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. It is seemly impossible to kill him, but he disappears after a set time. *'D-Reaper' never appears as a character, but the stage Chaos Wastelands is fought inside the D-Reaper. The Jeri clone can be seen flying in the background. Stages All the stages return from Digimon Rumble Arena 1 & 2 and All Star Rumble. *''Sky Arena'' *''Forest'' *''Power Plant'' *''Rotating Box'' *''Glacier'' *''Volcano'' *''Jungle Ruins'' is a forest setting, with plenty of stumps to jump on. The easiest area, as it is the only one in which you can only be killed by special powerups and opponents. It also has many cheats, such as a Max Digivolution egg underneath the bridge and powerups instantly appearing if the player breaks the trees. *''RubberTree Falls'' is a forest setting as well, but with a waterfall and palm trees. The trees bounce you high, and you must stay on the rocks/trees or be knocked out. *''Danger Gulch'' is an "Old West" setting, with exploding barrels and carts. *''Lava Lake'' has battlers fighting on platforms, with a cage over a river of lava which rises and falls slowly. *''Pier 47'' has the characters fighting on a pier, with moving crates which can knock out a character caught between them and the edges of the screen. *''Steamworks'' is an oil rig in water, with the possibility of knocking out a character who falls in. The stage includes flames and steam which work to this effect. *''The Cannery'' is a factory with moving platforms—whose the tubes on the sides instantly knock out a combatant. *''Twisted Toytown'' is constantly moving side to side. Combatants fight on cookie platforms which crumble away and are shot at by a fire-breathing duck or a wind-up frog firing explosive fish. Unlockable Stages *''Deep Void'' *''Ice Palace'' is a fight on frozen, slippery platforms with icicles which fall to inflict damage. It is unlocked after completing a boss battle. *''Chaos Wasteland'' is a fight on hexagonal platforms high over an endless vortex inside the D-Reaper. The platforms have a variety of effects; falling down to the vortex, spewing fire, freezing, moving up and down, and reversing their gravity, causing you to float. It is unlocked after completing a boss battle. *''Village of Flames'' Story Mode Each Digimon has a different story, in which he or she takes the opposite path, depending on which affiliation he or she is in. Good characters, such as Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Salamon, Veemon, Guilmon, Lopmon and Flamemon, will take the Dark Path, and engage in battles against the evil Digimon, and save the Digital World from being deleted forever; evil characters, such as Sukamon, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, BlackGuilmon, Duskmon, Tsukaimon, BlackSalamon and the corrupted Lopmon, will take the Light Path, and seek to eliminate the good Digimon, and destroy the Digital World forever. Trivia *This video game is one of the phases of the celebration of the 20th Anniversary of Digimon. Category:Digimon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games